Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3163783 discloses a charging station for electric vehicles, etc. installed in a parking lot. The charging station is provided with a plurality of charging poles. The charging poles include a conducting slot to which electric power is supplied from an outside power source. Further, a bulletin body is provided over the charging poles. An advertising information section is formed on the obverse surface of the bulletin body so as to be capable of being displayed.